Higher Than Heaven
by Greenerin
Summary: Alice Margatroid x Marisa Kirisame, Romance, POV. For all of the Mari/Ali fans


**"Higher than Heaven"**

_Marisa/Alice (or vice versa =) )  
_

_Romance, Alice's POV_**  
**

_It's just a little story about my OTP :) 3 I really adore both of these characters and all of the Touhou fandom completely, so I often try to express my emotions in such fanfiction. So.. enjoy & criticize-)_

_P.S: I don't own Touhou Project as you know_

* * *

"Have you ever been in love?"

I feel stunned hearing this question. She makes me shiver, this energetic girl with a simple curly braid in her blond hair. I can't live without her voice for some reason. Without her jokes, teasing or even our danmaku-practice. Just can't be without her_ whole_.

"Have you ever been in love?"

My heart rages and nearly jumps out of the chest. My soul cries: "Can't you see? Don't you feel, Marisa?.." I look around, trying to hide my emotions at least for a little bit.

She brought me here. Just crashed into my house, caught my hand, shouting with a wide grin "You come with me, ze!". I weakly tried to protest and kept asking what was that for so suddenly, but you never answer my questions properly, do you, my careless witch?

And now..

I'm floating in the sky, holding her slim waist. We are riding her broom. Marisa's fair hair is fluttering in the wind behind her black hat and tickling my cheek.

We are moving more than fast. I'm clinging to her back desperately but somehow I'm not afraid - I believe instinctively deep inside that she won't put me into the dangerous situation. And as we reach the border of the evening sky above Gensokyo and fly upwards, higher than clouds, she slows down her broom smoothly till it stops moving at all.

The sky.. It is oh so wonderfully colored. The clouds seem to be half-transparent blue-and-orange smoke, so fascinating in the light of setting sun – that's what makes this evening unbelievably beautiful. But that's not the only reason. It's.. because she never took me with her before, I guess.. Though I can fly myself of cause, I've never experienced such a wonderful sensation from watching the sunset, you know, Marisa?

We stay in silence. Suddenly she throws her leg over the broom so easily as if we are not miles away from Earth, so she is now sitting sideways to me, holding the broom's grip with one hand. And than she turns her head to mine and asks me that question.

"Have you ever been in love?"

It's totally sudden and unbelievably hard to answer to, so I'm completely confused now. I want to say "I love you". I try to say "I hate you". But I totally can't - can't show my feelings. It's too uneasy for me, just because.. Oh my.. Because I'm afraid of what I can hear from her if I answer. I feel I'm blushing and extremely lacking the words. I know my embarrasment is written all over my face, but I can't do anything with it.

Suddenly her head approaches closer. I can't remove my gaze from those deep caramel-colored eyes. She touches the tress of my hair with her hand and stops her face just a few inches from mine. My heart stops its beating, falls somewhere down and then begins racing for hundred times faster. I can't hold back anymore and press my lips to hers. I reach for her mouth as if it's the well with pure, clean, cool water, and I'm the wanderer in the desert. It seems that I'm turning into the wild beast now. I want to make her mine. I want to be hers. This girl makes me crazy, and she herself – she kisses me back eagerly, greedily. Could it be true?!..

I can't recognise myself. The realization that the woman I adore embraces me makes me utterly blissful. I love you. I love you. I'm melting on your lips.

She smells surprisingly not like mushrooms at all but has a sweet scent of fieldflowers instead. I want to say it, but the only thing I can pronounce as I tear myself away from her mouth, panting, is: "Don't.. ever dare to leave me, you baka.." It sounds so rough, so sudden for me myself, that I want to cry immediately. This kiss - maybe it means nothing for her at all, and I – I gave my feelings away.. What will she think now after such a self-confident phrase? How could I ruin such a moment, me stupid loser?!..

Mortified and ashamed, I definitely can't look into her eyes and hide my face into the hands to cover over the approaching tears. From that passionate and uncontrollable creature I was a few moments ago I'm turning back to the shy and forlorn Alice Margatroid everybody knows..

"Alice.." I hear her voice but don't react. "Look at me. Please."

And I can't oppose. I turn my eyes up tensely, nervously. She touches my cheek lightly and looks at me with a slight and sincere smile. So tenderly, so nicely – I haven't ever seen so much softness from her to anyone before. Heartbeat, then the second, the third.. It seems that a huge amount of heartbeats is passing by. We can't separate our gazes even though I'm embarrassed of my own and her actions. And than, so quitely I almost can't hear, she answers: "I won't leave you, ze. Never ever." And after that she hugs me gently.

I feel her warm and strong embrace and notice I'm crying after all. But now this is not because of bitterness. The wonderful, dazzling feeling is filling my entire mind. I know that's what they call happiness. It definitely is! I'm smiling to her – and this time I am able to do it sunnily and wholeheartedly.

And than my only love, my passionate magician kisses away my tears and with her usual cheerful face takes me back home – where she will stay with me forever.

And I know this is all I need.

---

_The end_


End file.
